Silly Moments To Remember
by SevenRenny
Summary: A collections of short IzuOcha stories in which: Izuku and Ochaco sing karaoke. A sick Ochaco realizes Izuku is a good nurse. Deku helps his girlfriend into his hero costume. Ochaco likes to mess with her boyfriend's hair. The new couple discover the art of lap pillows. (IzuOcha Week 2017: Day 4)


_IzuOcha Week 2017: Day 4_

 **Silly Moments To Remember**

 **SevenRenny**

 _ **Sing**_

It was hard not to laugh at the whole situation. Izukuy really wasn't a person to be on stage, even if the audience was just a number of his classmates giggling like maniacs. Mina had done it proudly, dancing stupidly while holding the karaoke microphone. He had been watching them mess around just fine, until Denki pointed out Izuku hadn't had a turn. He hadn't been playing, but after his _friend_ pointed at him, the girls had practically ripped him off the sofa and pushed him up the two-steps stage.

"I… I can't, guys, I–" He squeaked. He couldn't keep the microphone in his hands still.

"Oh, come on!" Mina pouted childishly.

"Please? Just this once?" Ochaco held out a finger.

Izuku pulled at his shirt collar nervously. "Uhh…I don't know…"

"Oh, hey!" Denki called. He scrolled through the Ipad-like device in his hand, looking at the available songs. Mina quickly peeked at the screen, leaning against Denki's shoulder carelessly. Izuku felt a shiver crawl up his spine when she grinned evilly, the light from the screen reflecting over her eyes.

She turned and, surprising, grabbed Ochaco by the shoulders and shoved her up the steps.

"Ah – _wha!_ " Ochaco almost come nose to nose with Izuku. He was as still as an ice sculpture, frozen in place, his lips a thin, wobbly line, his eyes locked with hers.

"Share the mic, you two!" Mina said proudly, giving them two thumbs-ups.

If Izuku was nervous then, he was ready to melt into a puddle over the floor now. Maybe he could leak down the steps and slither his way across the floor and under the door. As soon as the beginning notes hit and they both realized which song this was, they both turned red in the face, and Ochaco slapped her cheeks in disbelief.

The widescreen television attached to the wall read _[Medley – Hikaru Hara (Goose House)]_ and Izuku's jaw fell open, losing control over his jaw muscles. He couldn't do this – _he just couldn't!_

Realizing she was supposed to start first, Ochaco grabbed the microphone – her hands wrapping over his – and almost bumped heads with Izuku when she hesitantly got closer. Her words tumbled over each other in an attempt to keep up with the subtitles on screen. Mina snorted and Denki slapped the table in front of him.

Izuku's voice cracked over a million times and he couldn't blame Ochaco for blushing so hard. When it was time for both of them to sing at the same time, they laughed more than sang, giggling over each fist letter of every word and, at the end, completely ignoring the screen and just laughed awkwardly. Izuku kept cupping his face and Ochaco fanned her hot cheeks, a pitiful whine squeezing out her throat. She was very sure Izuku was clutching the front of his shirt, trying to calm his pounding heart.

"Yeah!" Mina yelled, clapping, whistling and punching the air. "Okay, again, but try with actual words this time, guys!"

Ochaco and Izuku immediately waved their hands in front of them in a frantic manner.

"Ah – no, we're good!"

"Wait!"

Mina grinned and slapped the replay button on the touch pad. "Too late!"

…

 _ **Sick**_

"Mmmmgah…" Ochaco whined miserably. It was difficult to relax when her nose was clogged and her body temperature just wouldn't settle down and let her rest. She had tried to go to school, but Iida and Deku were too smart to not notice her flushed face and red-tipped nose. She'd almost collapsed in front of the elevator if Deku hadn't caught up to her in time and prevent her head from meeting the hard ground.

"'m sorry…" she whimpered, her eyes too tired to open.

Izuku checked the damp cloth on her forehead. "It's fine. Iida said he'll take notes for us. Just get better, okay?"

"I made you skip class…" she complained.

He waved off the acquisition. "No, no. I chose to stay here."

He had brought over her computer chair so he could sit closer to her bed. Her bedroom wasn't anything special, and it was sort of embarrassing to remember how everyone else got to stylize their rooms in the dorms, but no-one seemed to think less of her. She had been honest with her friends about her family's financial instability, and while it was still embarrassing to admit her reasoning to choosing this career path, everyone here supported her.

"Do you think you can eat?" Izuku grabbed the soup bowl he had prepared and brought up to her room.

Ochaco thought about it. "Maybe just a little?" She sniffed when she tried to lift her head. He managed to help her sit up and propped a few pillows behind her back. When it was clear she was having trouble holding the spoon with her shaky hands, he grabbed the spoon so he could feed her, a tissue in ready in his other hand. Deku was a sweet boy. Too sweet.

It was surprised her just how selfless a person could be. She couldn't compare herself to him. He wanted to be a hero so he could save people; she wanted to be a hero for the money. He was so focused on his path; and she was distracted by teenage hormones it was hard to keep her thoughts on track.

The uncomfortable pressure in her head almost had her falling face-first into the bowl.

"Ah–!" Izuku quickly sat the bowl aside and caught her by the shoulders. He sighed in relief. "Okay, I think you should try and sleep again," he advised her gently, helping her get comfortable again.

"Ummm…" She hummed, her eyes closed shut.

"What was that?"

"You're so cute, Dekuuuu…" She was too far gone to realize what had escaped her mouth.

She wasn't sure what she'd told him that day, but for some reason, he kept stuttering and blushing the next day she tried talking to him. He had almost tripped down the stairs at some point.

Huh… maybe he wasn't _that_ focused after all.

…

 _ **Beta**_ _(Idea by Afin51)_

He never thought he'd love his best friend.

He never expected his best friend to become his girlfriend.

He never imagined he'd end up with a girlfriend in the first place.

Yet, here he was, face red and fingers shaking as he helped her into his old Beta costume. Why she wanted to try it on was beyond him, but hey, it was sort of… appealing to see her in something that had been made specifically for him.

"It's not too big, is it?" he asked nervously, noticing how the shoulder line was slightly off. Then again, it had been designed to fit him, and while he didn't have wide shoulders or a buff build, it was clear from the size of the thick gloves the suit was slightly, well – not _big_ , but just not right. It didn't fit as snugly around her frame like her pink skin-tight suit. He had to remind himself her suit was meant to minimize the drawbacks of her Quirk, while his was more suitable for free movement and combat.

"It's really comfy!" She let him clip on the red belt around her waist. The whole thing was slightly heavier than she had expected, but Deku had a strengthening Quirk and was overall physically fit, so features such as the thick knee pads that reached her thighs – while hindered her movement slightly – weren't that much of a hindrance to him. It was surprising to know so much about his body structure and capabilities just by wearing his suit.

The mouth piece – something that she found oddly interesting to look at – hung around her neck like a necklaces, its surface glinting. It fascinated her how this sweet boy managed to look so sturdy in this costume. She'd figured it had been the material and the overall design that gave him that bulky look. Nope. It was all him. She had her suspicion he was well built beneath the layers of protective fabric. She had hugged him plenty of times and had seen his sleeves rip and burst open due to flexing his muscles while using his Quirk.

Seeing him shirtless in Recovery Girl's recovery room had been a sight to see. She wasn't a pervert… well – she hoped she wasn't, at least. Boys weren't her main focus, and she didn't spend her free time thinking about hot boys. Heck, she didn't think of relationships to begin with. It just never crossed her mind.

Then came Izuku, and of course everything about him managed to mess with her head.

"Do you want the hood on or…?"

"Oh, I got it!" She pulled the cover halfway over her head, letting it rest on her head like a hat, but keeping her face uncovered. One of the hood ears was folded to one side while the other was hanging back limply.

She briefly caught glimpse of Izuku staring at her with wonder, a tiny blush dusting his cheeks.

"Do I look okay?" she asked with a bright smile.

He blinked. "Uh – ah. Yeah…"

The fact that he was still staring had her giggling. He was just too cute sometimes. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gave him a playful kiss on the cheek.

Because no matter how strong he looked, he was still her sweet, gentle dork.

…

 _ **Fluff**_ _(Idea by Rin-go-san, Narcy)_

Izuku's hair was alien to her. It defied the laws of physics and that wasn't even related to his Quirk, but hey, this bush was all hers to mess with now.

"It's so fun!" She giggled, rubbing the shampoo into his hair, her fingers disappearing under foam. It was amusing how it took shape and managed to stay up when she formed it into what looked like an ice cream swirl. She could only see the back of his head, but it was hard to not feel him sweat drop.

He brought this on himself, and he knew it. His left hand was still sore. While Recovery Girl had been relieved he had only screwed up his wrest, she went very light on the Recovery as to not drain too much of his stamina before tests, and gave him an earful afterward, letting him know he'd have to deal with stupid casts if he were too keep this up.

Ochaco had seen her boyfriend naked before, when he was still sick and in need of assistance changing and moving about. It took some time to get used to seeing him unclad and not immediately turn around and slap her own cheeks in embarrassment. Now, she didn't mind. Really. She didn't. She kind of liked it, actually. Seeing him with only a towel over his lap, sitting on a bathroom stool with his elbows against his knees, getting to see his strong back and shoulders as she worked the shampoo through his hair was a fascinating job.

Rinsing the foam off his hair, she watched as his green curls droop down over his eyes and stick to his forehead. It wouldn't stay like that for long. She dropped a towel over his head and rubbed it through for him when he didn't move to do it on his own.

"Dry your hair, silly!"

"Ah, sorry."

He brushed it back with his fingers and, after making sure she was protecting herself with an open towel, he did that silly head shake that almost always made her giggle. She only laughed harder when his flat hair suddenly went _poof,_ forming that messing bush once more.

It was messy, but she didn't mind.

…

 _ **Pillow**_ _(Idea by Narcy)_

Thighs.

That was all he could think while in such a position. Well, that… and how she looked so close, gazing down at him, strings of sunlight blinked through tree brunches above her, highlighting her form. Her hair strands dangled over his face and it was difficult for him to pretend her scent didn't drive him crazy.

"Umm…Are… Are you okay? Do you want to get up?" she mumbled, her face as flushed as his.

"I'm… I'm good." More than good.

She had been the one to suggest they try this. They were still inexperienced in romance, but figured taking steps here and there would get them used to things later on. The picnic date had been very quiet, with both of them too nervous to say or do anything. And she was pretty sure Izuku puffed steam from his head as soon as she suggested he rest his head on her lap.

"You don't need to be so tens." She felt like a hypocrite telling him that.

His lips were pressed into a nervous, wobbly thin line. "Y… Yeah."

With shaky fingers, she brushed them through his hair, and he gulped loudly. It took her some time to realize the weight of his head on her lap seem to vanish. Izuku's mind suddenly screamed _'no gravity – you are falling!'_ and flailed and instinctively grabbed her and, their fingers locking together perfectly.

"Uh…"

"I…"

He kept his eyes locked with hers, then they both looked at their tangled fingers, then back at each other's eyes–

"Gah! I'm – I'm sorry!" he stuttered, too shocked to move his hand away. While he was busy behaving like an idiot, she wasn't doing much better. He swore he saw her pupils turn into swirls.

"A- Are you okay?" He never got a response. He saw her lips move slightly, but only heard a squeak.

They ended up staying in the position far longer than planned.

* * *

 _Note: There. I'll go through it again later._


End file.
